Romeo and Cinderella
by Iin Youichi
Summary: Bawalah aku pergi sejauh mungkin, Romeo. Namun bukan sebagai Juliet, melainkan Cinderella, lalu kita buat kisah yang baru/Ini semua salahku … kau seperti ini karena menyayangiku … kan?/"Larikan aku, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu."/Kau akan menyelamatkanku sebelum hal itu terjadi, kan?/Di sana tertulis … Romeo and Cinderella./Base on Vocaloid song/HiruMamo/T /Warning inside!/RnR?


**Romeo and Cinderella.**

* * *

**[—**_Aku tidak ingin kisahku berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Di mana akhirnya mereka berdua meninggal bersama_**—]**

**.**

**[—**_Bawalah aku pergi sejauh mungkin, Romeo. Namun bukan sebagai Juliet, melainkan Cinderella, lalu kita buat kisah yang baru_**—]**

* * *

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**-Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**-Romeo and Cinderella by Vocaloid (Yamaha Corp. and Crypton Corp.)**_

_**Warning: AR (Alternate Real), 1**__**st**__** POV, Base on Vocaloid Song, OoC.**_

_**Pairing: HiruMamo—**__miss this pair so much!_

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Laki-laki seperti dia tidak layak menjadi pasanganmu, Nak!" perkataan itu terasa menembus jantungku. "Seharusnya kau menjauhinya. Ayah telah salah mendidikmu."

Badanku terasa beku, sulit untuk digerakkan. Dan tanganku dingin sekali … aku bisa merasakan peluh dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipisku. Air mataku telah menetes membasahi lantai setelah kepergiannya.

"A-Ayah … tapi—"

_**Plak!**_

Rasa sakit merayapi pipiku, suara berdengung mengganggu pendengaranku. Aku terkejut dengan tindakan yang ayah lakukan padaku.

"CUKUP! AKU BENCI AYAH!" aku berlari ke kamarku. Membanting pintu lalu menguncinya. Aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal. Bantal ini selalu menampung semua air mataku. Bantal ini selalu menemaniku.

"Hiruma_-kun_ … _gomenasai_," isakku. Mataku beralih pada sebotol racun yang kuracik sendiri. Aku meraihnya, lalu menggenggam botol itu dengan erat.

_Sekali tegukan saja … seluruh syarafmu akan rusak dan kau akan meninggal. Seteguk saja … maka penderitaanmu akan berakhir. Selamat tinggal, Hiruma_-kun_._

"_Sayonara_," gumamku.

"Hentikan, _baka_!" seseorang meremas tanganku dengan kasar. Tepat sebelum obat itu menetes.

Aku terkejut, kenapa manusia itu bisa datang ke sini? Bukankah pintunya sudah terkunci?

"Memang dasar Cewek manja sialan! Kau ingin kabur dari kenyataan?" suaranya membawaku pada ketenangan. Mendadak sesak di dadaku kian menghujam, hingga akhirnya, ia memelukku.

"Hiruma_-kun_, _gomenasai_. Hiks," isakku.

"_Baka_, cengeng, hanya kejadian kecil saja sudah membuatmu ingin bunuh diri," omelnya.

Ia membelai lembut rambutku dan memelukku semakin erat.

"Untuk apa aku hidup … kalau kebahagiaanku tidak boleh kuraih?" perlahan kulepaskan pelukannya, lalu kutatap matanya.

Ia berseringai, lalu menjatuhkanku ke tempat tidurku. Tangannya membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kekeke … jadi, apakah ini yang kau inginkan?" ia berada di atasku, menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Hi-Hiruma_-kun_ … tu-tunggu," tubuhku mendadak menjadi tegang. Ketakutan, tentu saja.

"_Show me everything_," ucapnya sambil berseringai licik.

Mataku mendelik. Kemudian, aku turut berseringai dan kulingkarkan kedua tanganku—kulepaskan dari genggamannya terlebih dahulu—pada lehernya.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, maka—"

Ia membungkam bibirku dengan paksa menggunakan bibirnya sendiri.

"Hentikan itu, Cewek manja sialan. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak ingin kamu menyesal nantinya," ia mengatakan hal itu sembari membuang wajah.

Dia baik … namun ia selalu menyembunyikannya dengan kekejaman yang ia lakukan.

Menjadi Cinderella adalah imipian semua gadis, yang ditemukan oleh pangerannya dengan bermodalkan sebuah sepatu kaca.

Kutatap mata _emerald_ milik Hiruma. Rasanya aku ingin menghentikan waktu, walau sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi.

Seandainya saja, aku bisa meracik obat yang membuatku _seperti _orang yang sudah meninggal seperti Juliet, aku akan membuat Romeo datang dan menjemputku saat aku sudah sadar.

_Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu …_

Karena aku tidak ingin kisahku seperti dia.

"Hei, Cewek manja sialan, apa kau mau hidup bersamaku, huh?" ia membantuku untuk mengambil posisi duduk—berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

Melihat garis wajahnya yang tegas dan luka lebam di pipinya, membuatku ingin menangis.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

_**Tok! Tok!**_

"_Tunggu sebentar," aku berjalan membuka pintu ruang tamuku. Ayah dan Ibu berada di sampingku, kami sedang membahas pendidikanku._

_Ketika pintu terbuka, kulihat Hiruma berdiri di sana, membawa sebuket bunga mawar. Ia menyambutku dengan senyumnya yang khas. Lalu kupeluk dirinya, dan ia juga membalas pelukanku—ia menjatuhkan bunga yang ia bawa._

_**Plak!**_

_Kemudian, kudengar suara pukulan yang keras dan pelukan Hiruma terlepas._

_**Bruk!**_

_Kulihat Hiruma terjatuh di atas sebuket mawar yang tadi ia bawa. Pipinya memerah. Ia memegangi pipinya dan terlihat meringis kesakitan._

_Aku terkaget, mataku mendelik. Rasanya sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di jantungku. Kemudian mataku memanas dan melelehkan air mata. Ibu memegang pundakku yang terguncang. Aku menghambur kemudian memeluk Hiruma._

_Terlalu keras rasa sakit ini menusukku, terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau disakiti oleh ayahku sendiri._

_Ini semua salahku … kau seperti ini karena menyayangiku … kan?_

_Kemudian ayah menarikku dengan paksa. Kurentangkan tanganku untuk menggapai tangan milik Hiruma. _

"_Hiruma_-kun_!" pekikku sembari memberontak. Ayah mencengkram pundakku dengan keras._

"_Pergi saja kau! Kau tidak layak penjadi pasangan anakku!" gertak Ayah. Sepertinya ayahku membencimu._

_Hiruma bangkit lalu membalikkan badannya, punggungnya yang tegap menjauh dan aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun._

_Kemudian pintu tertutup, dan ayah melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundakku._

_Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasa sakit ini begitu menyesakkan. Aku tidak ingin merasakan hal ini lagi … aku ingin mendapatkan kebebasanku._

_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang hidupnya masih diatur oleh orangtuaku._

* * *

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku.

"Ingin ikut denganku, Cewek manja sialan?"

Kemudian aku bangkit lalu memeluknya.

"Larikan aku, bawalah aku pergi bersamamu."

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik daguku. Kali ini ia membungkam bibirku lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Kemudian aku melepaskannya. Air mataku meleleh, diiringi senyumanku. Sedangkan Hiruma berseringai, ia sangat puas mendengar jawabanku.

Melihatnya berseringai seperti ini, membuatku teringat kenangan-kenangan yang sudah lewat. Ketika aku memarahinya karena ia tidak disiplin—Karena aku sebagai komite kedisiplinan harus mengingatkannya akan peraturan sekolah!—ketika aku menemukannya sedang membuat strategi untuk turnamen di bawah pohon ginko, ketika ia bermain laptop sembari mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset_-nya saat jam pelajaran, dan tindakan-tindakan lain seperti menembakkan AK-47nya lalu kutangkis menggunakan sapu.

Ah, kenangan buruk ini datang lagi … ketika ayah memukul Hiruma, ketika ayah memukulku, ketika aku menangis menatap punggung Hiruma yang menjauh. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja …

"Hiruma_-kun_ … pernah tidak kau memikirkan tentang hal yang mengisi perasaanmu … atau hatimu?"

Ia kembali berseringai, "Tentu saja itu diisi oleh keinginan-keinginan, _baka_."

"Tapi itu belum cukup," aku menyanggah, "perasaanku … bukan. Hatiku … ingin yang lebih. Aku … aku ingin kau _bisa_ mengisinya Hiruma_-kun_. Namun itu hal yang mustahil."

"Kekekeke! Cengeng sekali! Tentu saja bisa!" ia berseringai lagi.

Tangannya meraih saku celana _skinny jeans_ hitamnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah-hitam. Hiruma membukanya, lalu tampaklah cincin platina dengan berlian di puncaknya.

Aku terkaget, kututupi bibirku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Mataku membulat. Apakah jawabanku akan membuatnya terluka? Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya ia akan terluka.

Tepat sebelum aku mengatakannya, aku mengingat satu hal.

_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku tidak bisa bergantung kepada kedua orangtuaku terus-terusan. Aku yang selama ini selalu bersama orangtua, harus memutuskan masa depanku sendirian._

Aku memandang sekotak cincin itu lagi.

_Ini yang terbaik 'kan? Ini adalah jalan yang harus kuambil, kan?_

* * *

—_Romeo and Cinderella, __**Owari**_—

* * *

_Behind the Scene_:

* * *

"Tapi itu belum cukup," aku menyanggah, "perasaanku … bukan. Hatiku … ingin yang lebih. Aku … aku ingin kau _bisa_ mengisinya Hiruma_-kun_. Namun itu hal yang mustahil."

"KEKEKEKE! Ternyata Cewek manja sialan ini bisa gombal juga! KEKEKEKEKE! Suka nonton Ratu Gombal ya? Ancaman yang bagus, kekekekekeke!"

"_MOU _HIRUMA_-KUN_!"

Oke garing

* * *

_Balasan Review untuk __**Snow:**_

* * *

_**Ariya 'no' miji, Kirisha Zwingli, Hikari Kou Minami, meiriza rokudo, Mitama31773, undine-yaha, **__dan __**Byzan**__ sudah dibalas lewat pm ya~ XD_

Dan untuk

**Lala san Machiru**: Hola Lala~ XD

Hihihi, kayaknya kalo bikin fic yang judulnya agak serem pikiran orang udah ke death chara ya XD #eh

Oooh, XD

Yosh! Makasi reviewnya~ XD

**Carnadeite kembali males login**: un-nya asyik banget XD #lah

Boleeh x3

Soalnya karakter Shin yang aku tangkap di animenya dia rada polos gitu XD

IC yah? Arigatou x3

Sip! Sankyu :D

Yosh! Makasi reviewnya~ XD

**Nasaki Kobayakawa**: hihihi, udah jangan berantem. Kakak-adik harus rukun XD

**ShiroNeko**: iya~ Wakana jadi Yuki Onna :3

Shin terlalu tabah XD

Sankyuuu! xD

Yosh! Makasi reviewnya~ XD

* * *

_Author's time!_

* * *

EMAAAAK! AYE KANGEN FESIIII! SAYANG FESIIIII! CINTA FESIIII! Aye muncul secara aneh dan mendadak dan garing hanya karena satu hal: KANGEN FESIIIII! SAYANG FESIIII! CI—#dibakar

SMA Iin berat sekali desu~ hari senin sampe rabu sekolah dari jam 7 sampe jam 6 sore, belum lagi aye kos, belum lagi tugas yang numpuk, belum lagi ulangan. Hari kamis sampe jam 1. Sebuah hari di mana aye bisa ngetik sebentar lalu bikin tugas lagi. Hari jumat sampe jam 6 sore lagi. Hari sabtu aye pulang ke rumah (kangen mama TuT) dan hari minggu aye ngerjain tugas buat hari senin.

Oh man! Sebagai anak kos itu tersiksa! Apa-apa sendiri! Groaaaaa w(QAQw)

Oiya, aye ada drama di sekolah dan aye jadi Romeo. Nyahahaha~ makanya dapet ide buat bikin fic ini ~(^0^~) #gakpenting

Maaf ya kalo aye udah lama gak bikin fic, hiksu~ jadwal ane padat luar biasa T_T

Dan maaf juga di sini Hirumanya jadi jarang bicara kasar dan Mamori kesannya jadi anak yang tidak baik. Ooc banget nyuuu~ T3T

Yosh! Udahan aja dah basa-basinya. Majukan FESI~ XD

_**Review please! xD**_

_**Iin cka you-nii **__** 30/**_**09/2012 |12:15 pm**

* * *

—_Romeo and Cinderella—_

* * *

Aku menutup pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan balkonku. Aku melangkah menuju pinggiran balkon. Merapatkan _cardigan_-ku yang tertiup angin malam. _Dress _berwarna hitam selutut turut melambai-lambai.

Ketika kutujukan mataku pada pembatas balkonku, kemudian aku berpikir …

_Bagaimana jika aku terjun dari balkon ini dan kemudian kepalaku mendarat terlebih dahulu?_

Aku mempererat cengkramanku pada _cardigan_.

_Mungkin aku akan meninggal … dan penderitaanku akan segera berakhir._

_Tapi_ …

Aku melihat Hiruma di lantai dasar, merentangkan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan dia bersedia menyelamatkanku jika aku terjun.

_Kau akan menyelamatkanku sebelum hal itu terjadi, kan?_

Aku terjun, lalu Hiruma menangkapku. Ia memelukku, dan kami tertawa bersama.

—_End of First POV_

—_Third POV_

Di pagi harinya, Tateo merasa aneh karena anaknya tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika kamarnya di dobrak, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terletak di atas tempat tidur.

Di sana tertulis …

_**Romeo and Cinderella.**_


End file.
